Through Their Eyes
by Alex Rashid
Summary: This poetic retelling of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins features different poems that highlight the main events of the epic novel. Told through not only Katniss's point of view, fans can get my thoughts on what the others might be thinking.
1. The Reaping Part 1

The Reaping- Part 1

**Katniss's POV**

The painful time of the year has begun

when they select the doomed

to die.

Anyone can be chosen, really, anyone.

Although the rich are better off than the rest of us.

They don't have to sign up for the tesserae.

As soon as you are 12,

you can be picked to fight,

until there is but one person still alive.

These, are the Hunger Games...

The whole of our district

must come out to see

which two of the children

will be sent to a most certain death.

I find my sister.

This is her first reaping. I comfort her,

"Your name is only in there once,

they're not going to pick you."

She nods, and makes her way

to the back of the square,

where the 12-year-olds stand.

I am hoping so bad

that she won't be chosen.

My dear little sister...

I love her so much.

I walk over to join the other 16-year-olds.

My friend, and intelligent hunting partner

winks at me, as he slowly walks

towards the front.

I stare at the stage,

at the two glass balls

with thousands of names in them.

The mayor, and District 12's escort arrive.

The escort is fresh out of the Capitol.

Her hair and clothes so obscure compared to the drabness of our district.

She sits, while the mayor walks to the podium

to give the same speech,

that he gives

every.

single.

year.

When he is done rambling

about why the Hunger Games

are played every year,

he sits.

The Capitol woman rises,

gives a short intro,

and walks dramatically

towards the Reaping balls.

"Ladies first," she says,

slowly swirling her delicate hand

around in the girls bowl.

She pulls out one slip of paper.

On it, reads the name

of District 12's female tribute.

I am hoping and praying it's not me

as she bounces back towards the podium.

She reads the name.

I almost faint from disbelief.

Her words still ring in my ears.

"Primrose Everdeen...Primrose Everdeen...

primrose everdeen...primrose...primrose..."

It's not me.

It's my sister.


	2. The Reaping Part 2

The Reaping- Part 2

**Prim's POV**

The girls around me stare

and clear a path

so I may walk to the stage.

I swallow, and gather courage.

I must look strong, I must.

I take a deep breath,

and slowly but steadily,

walk down the isle

to my fate.

I am halfway there

when I hear my name.

I spin around,

and see my sister running

towards me.

Several Peacekeepers

in their spotless uniforms

rush out to stop her.

She struggles,

trying to reach me.

"What are you doing?" I think.

She makes it past them.

My sister pushes me

away from the stage.

"I volunteer!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" she screams.

I am dazed.

Then, a jolt of realization hits me

as I find out what she means.

She is volunteering to go to the games

in my place.

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" I cry,

wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Stop it! Let go," she hisses.

I feel strong arms

lift me in the air.

I twist around,

and lock eyes with

my sister's friend.

"Nooooooo!" I scream.

He carries me back to

the back of the square.

I watch, as the escort

ushers my sister to the microphone

to introduce herself.

I start thinking

about what is going on.

Then suddenly,

everyone around me

is extending their left hand's

three middle fingers

towards my sister.

I do the same.

The Capitol woman seems to want to keep the show going.

She walks to the boys' reaping ball

and pick a slip of paper.

She prances back to the microphone,

her pink hair bouncing with every step,

and reads the name.

A blond haired boy climbs the stage

and I see my sister's eyes widen with recognition.

**Author's Note: Please don't accuse me of not staying exactly to the book. Why would you want to read something that is the exact same thing? That's why I am exploring some of the other character's personalities, and expanding on their character, and putting it all in a big poetry collection.**

**The next one is Mrs. Everdeen's POV.**


	3. The Reaping Part 3

The Reaping- Part 3

**Mrs. Everdeen's POV**

_*Flashback a couple minutes back to when Katniss volunteers*_

I am shocked.

It made me teary,

seeing my eldest daughter

volunteer as tribute

in place of my youngest.

Time slows down,

as I think of how

I tuned out

and ignored my daughters

after the death of my husband.

My eldest, she has been raising Prim

all these years

when I should have been.

Watching her volenteer

in place of Prim

made me regret

all those years

of my mental depression.

The escort's Capitol accent

drags me out of my thoughts,

"Let's have a big hand for our newest tribute!"

There is silence.

With my thoughts spinning,

I think about how I should

try to repair

all the damage I've done.

I press the three middle fingers

of my left hand

against my lips,

and extend them towards her.

Soon enough,

almost everyone is doing the same.

This, this symbol...

It is rarely used

in our district.

It symbolizes admiration,

it stands for saying 'thank you,'

it means farewell to someone you love.

I love you.

I always have.

I always will.

I hope you will forgive me.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading this! I hope none of you die hard fans like me are mad about this change, with Mrs. Everdeen (they never give her a name…:P) starting the three fingers thing. Like I said, I want to expand the characters, and make it worth it for everyone who reads this! :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and if you haven't yet, I suggest you do, because I have not written anything for the next poem yet.**

**Oh, and thank you to Karen Hesse, author of Witness and more, for this inspiration to tell a story in poetry form.**

**And also thank you to Mrs. Lin, my English teacher, for making us read Witness. XD**

**Reviews are more than welcomed! :D I'll give you a cookie! ^O^ kidding. **

**-Alex Rashid**


	4. The Waiting Room

We are taken into the Justice Building.

Funny how they call it that.

The Justice Building.

Not much Justice in these games,

now is there?

The Peacekeepers lead us to rooms,

me in one, her in another

to say our private goodbyes.

One hour.

One hour, that's all I have

to say goodbye

to my family.

Then I'll never see 'em again.

Unless I win the games.

That'll never happen.

Me? The baker's son?

Heh, the tribute from 1,2 and 4,

they train their whole lives for this.

There's no way I'll win.

My father and mother come in.

I blink back a lone tear.

They hug me.

We stay like that for a long time.

When they stop hugging me,

my eyes are red from crying.

We sit on the couches there,

in silence.

My mother finally speaks, saying

"Maybe 12 will finally have a victor this year."

I smile at her attempt to comfort me,

and trying to bring my spirits up.

Only after they leave,

do I realize

they meant her,

not me.


End file.
